Dna Hikari
by burst angel
Summary: Ni un sonido proviniente de la boca del oji azul. Maldita sea Satoshi dejame escuchar tu vos. Satoshi x Krad


****

**ADN HIKARI.**

En una de esas habitaciones no hacia mucho rato se había encendido una luz. Nuevamente esa misma noche se había despertado. Podía oír la lluvia que caía violentamente contra el techo, pero aun así el oji azul no podía cerrar los ojos. Apretando su puño contra su pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor. Apretando sus ojos y su boca levemente abierta daban a entender el dolor que sentía.

"Cuanto mas te voy a tener que soportar dentro de mi...?"en esos momentos el dolor había cesado momentáneamente; ahora veía su situación. Su cama completamente revuelta, su cuarto de igual forma y su pecho rodeado de marcas rojizas y arañazos. Vierase como se viera era así cada noche. "Me estoy aburriendo ya de esto. Acaso tu no?"

Después de un rato y de analizarse nuevamente por tercera vez en ese momento, el ardor comenzó a renacer otra vez en su pecho. "no, otra ves no..." Satoshi rogaba para sus adentros mientras arqueaba su espalda y se cubría con sus rodillas, su pecho totalmente cubierto por sus brazos y su frente tocando su rodilla. Parecía poder protegerse de cualquier daño, pero no era así.

De pronto sintió como ese ardor se expandía. Sabia lo que significaba, abrió sus ojos y espero a escuchar la fría y sarcástica voz de su alter ego en su cabeza. -Sabes que no tiene caso. Deja ya de ponérmela mas difícil.- el oji azul hizo caso omiso a sus palabras; su mueca de dolor había regresado. -Crees que puedes aguantarme mas?- su vos tomaba un tono burlesco.-Deja eso ya, sabes que perdiste- Satoshi logro entreabrir sus ojos. -Eres mió Satoshi.-

El aludido cerró los ojos precipitadamente por el dolor. -Por favor, deja de ser mal perdedor, déjame quitarte este peso de encima y hacerme cargo desde ahora.-

El oji azul mordía su labio inferior casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, se retorcía ante las palabras del ángel que lo acompañaba.

El ángel lo miro despectivamente por un rato, pero después en sus labios se formo una de sus características sonrisas.

-Acabo de notar, No importa cuanto te haga retorcerte, cuanto te lastime o cuanto te susurre al oído lo inservible que es tu existencia..Nunca quitas esa cara seria, ni permites salir un solo sonido de tu boca. No importa que te haga nunca dices nada.-

-... ...-Satoshi permanecía en la cama con sus ojos cerrados totalmente, tratando cuidadosamente de esconder su sufrimiento.

-M-hm ...Eres igual a tu padre- el oji dorado termino con una sonrisa sádica mientras que el otro perdía la conciencia ante el dolor.

*** ***

La luz de la mañana caía pesadamente sobre aquel rostro y unos increíbles ojos azules hicieron su aparición tras unos mechones del mismo color. Otro día despertando de la misma forma que la anterior. Aquel ángel convertía otra noche en un infierno, no lo soportaba más. Intento estirarse pero su cuerpo seguía acalambrado y sus músculos inmóviles, entre cerro los ojos, esta situación no le sorprendía para nada. Busco sus lentes palpando la cama y su mesa de noche, pero fue en vano. Espero unos momentos y después valientemente decidió pararse de la cama, puso los pies en el suelo y enderezo su espalda, el dolor recorrió un costado de sus piernas, pasando por sus costillas y cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla derecha. "mm...." expreso molesto por la sensación. Necesitaba un relajante muscular, o por lo menos algo que lo calmara. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación arrastrando los pies para evitar ese molesto cosquilleo. Busco en las gavetas, arrojando frascos inservibles que no necesitaba, no estaba la crema que necesitaba o las pastillas para el dolor. Satoshi cerro la gaveta superior quedando de frente al espejo. Observándose.

No noto nada diferente en él, era el mismo de siempre, excepto que ese día se sentía extrañamente vacío. No era un sentimiento incomodo, antes le resultaba muy agradable. Se rindió y decidió bajar a comer algo, no lo había notado pero parte del dolor que sentía provenía de su estomago.

Bajo las escaleras muy despacio juntando sus cejas cada que bajaba un escalón, cuando por fin pudo llegar al piso de abajo, sintió un leve olor delicioso que provenía de la cocina.

Y sonidos familiares. Decidió entrar lo mas rápido posible, pero encontró la cocina bacía y muy calmada. Aunque el sonido había cesado el olor aun continuaba, haciendo rugir a su estomago.

Entrecerró sus ojos y puedo distinguir un delicioso desayuno justo en la mesa. Huevos, salchichas, croissant, un delicioso jugo de naranja y un pequeño frasco. Se acerco a la mesa y cojio el pequeño frasco en sus manos. Supo que era la medicina que había estado buscando antes. No entendía que sucedía, hasta donde el sabia ningún sirviente estaba en la casa ese día, y bueno su padre realmente no era de esos que hacían un desayuno hogareño y menos a su hijo. Pero no pudo evitar pensarlo en vos alta. "Mi...Padre?"

Se sentó después de pensarlo un poco, en realidad no importaba quien hubiera sido, lo único que sabia era que Moria de hambre, y malas o buenas las intenciones de quien había hecho esto por él, realmente se lo agradecía mentalmente.

Dio unos cuantos bocados antes de decidirse a abrir el frasco, realmente la sensación cosquilluda de su cuerpo estaba lejos de haberse ido. Forzó la tapa pero esta salia disparada haciendo que pequeñas bolitas verdes se dispersaran por la mesa. "Demonios.." se quejo satoshi consigo mismo. Unos pasos se oyeron detrás del oji azul mientras este maldecía y recolectaba las pequeñas bolitas. Estaba demasiado cansado para notar la proximidad de aquella persona. Antes de culminar los pequeños centímetros que habían entre ellos, Satoshi tomo velozmente su tenedor como si fuera una daga y se giro para defenderse, pero su mano fue presionada haciendo que sus tendones se contrajeran dejando caer su "arma" al suelo. Sintió el golpe de unos mechones de cabello suave en su cara. El olor era delicioso casi hostigante.

"Que malagradecido eres Satoshi..Después de que me tome mi tempo para darte esta sorpresa..."-miro con humor el tenedor en el suelo. -"Por lo menos te hubieras molestado en usar algo mas dañino." -Se río entre dientes.

Satoshi tomo aire pausadamente con los ojos cerrados. "si bueno, siempre habría podido arrojarte el vaso con jugo krad, Pero ya sabes, me sentía mal en desperdiciar algo tan delicioso en ti." El oji dorado se río por lo bajo.

Se detuvo y miro el palto de comida. "tampoco podemos desperdiciar el resto de comida no crees? Veo que aun tienes hambre no?" El oji azul lo miro indiferente pero su estomago se removió respondiendo por él a la pregunta.

Krad tomo un trozo de salchicha y la apretó con los labios. Satoshi observo aquel movimiento con los ojos en blanco, mientras que el ángel se le acercaba y la apretaba contra los labios del menor. Este acababa por abrirlos y comer el Pedaso.

Krad observo maravillado al chico por su obediencia y continúo alimentándolo de esta manera unas cuantas veces más. "Veo que tu padre a hecho un gran trabajo contigo Satoshi.." El aludido lo miro mientras tragaba el pedazo que tenia en su boca. "te has vuelto un chico bastante obediente, tu padre debe estar orgullosos de que hayas dejado esa actitud rebelde que tenias antes y..." Paro de hablar en cunado Satoshi removió el mando del otro de la suya. "tenia hambre, nada mas. No te confundas Krad." Satoshi desvío la mirada y comenzó a buscar una de las bolitas verdes que antes habian salido volando. Krad hizo una mueca divertida y tomo una de las pastillas que satoshi había

Estado buscando. "Perdóname la descortesía, estabas buscando esto desde el principio cierto?" No hubo respuesta de parte del otro. Krad Tomo la cara del oji azul y acerco la pequeña bolita a sus labios, Pero el oji azul en un torpe movimiento de brazos golpeo la mano intrusa haciéndole perder su contenido. "Ya estoy aburrido de este juego krad. No soy un maldito parapléjico." Satoshi junto nuevamente las cejas en expresión de molestia por el cosquilleo que ese movimiento le había provocado, la piel de su mejilla se erizo. Demonios como detestaba esa sensación.

Se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de hay, y subió nuevamente las escaleras con cuidado, llego al cuarto de su padre y se dirigió a la gaveta del baño para buscar la crema relajante de músculos. Después de desordenar el pequeño cajón encontró lo que buscaba cerro la puertecita de cristal y se vio al reflejo nuevamente. Ya entendía el porque de su imperceptible cambio. Krad estaba fuera de él y una vez mas podía disfrutar de su momentánea privacidad.

Solo cuando estuvo en su cuarto decidió abrir la crema y comenzar a frotarla por sus brazos y cuello, se sentía tan bien, aunque a veces sentía uno que otro escalofrío menor.

Planeaba quitarse la camisa para seguir frotando la crema en sus costillas que era lo que mas le dolía, pero el efecto de la crema en sus brazos se hizo presente haciéndolos torpes. "mmm...." soltó Satoshi al darse cuenta de que su cuello se doblaba hacia atrás. No se sentía mal, era como estar anestesiado, pero aun con un leve dolor.

En ese momento el oji azul escucho un siseo detrás de su oreja, no había que hacer adivino para saber que Krad había vuelo. "No pensaste bien las cosas, verdad? A veces eres mas descuidado de lo que crees." Krad tomo la cara de Shatoshi y se acomodo para que se vieran a los ojos. "no eres tan perfecto como creías después de todo" se burlo el oji dorado. Tomo la crema y la destapo. Satoshi lo miro extrañado mientras el ángel frotaba la crema por el pecho de satoshi mientras que su cuerpo estaba descargado sobre el de krad. "Por que...estas haciendo esto?" Krad no dijo nada. Y comenzó a frotar con más fuerza la piel del otro, este se contrajo y cerró los ojos. "Odias esta sensación cierto?" Dijo finalmente el oji dorado. Satoshi apretó los labios. "Si, yo también y me alegra no estar compartiendo cuerpos en este momento."

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda presionando cada vértebra en ella, haciendo que el oji azul se estremeciera súbitamente y su cuerpo se fuera de espaldas a la cama.

Krad continuaba moviendo sus manos por cada músculo que encontraba, haciendo un pequeño masaje exageradamente violento. Satoshi intento mover sus brazos pero estos caían cada vez que intentaba levantarlos. La boca de Satoshi permanecía apretada a la igual que sus ojos. "Ni un sonido.." Krad miraba seriamente a su oji azul. Comenzó a apretarlo mas mediante descendía a su cadera. Satoshi permaneció en silencio con la boca apretada pero ahora con los ojos fijos en Krad.

"Ni una palabra, ni un sonido..." Krad estaba irritado. "porque Demonios no Dices nada!"

Hubo un súbito silencio. "quiero escucharte..." Krad se acerco a sus entradas bajo el vientre del chico. "Voy a sacarte algún sonido así tenga que llegar hasta lo imposible" y palmeo el botón de la sudadera que Satoshi llevaba.

El ángel comeos a mordisquear las entradas del oji azul y a presionar el costado izquierdo del pecho del chico, una nueva sensación horrible subió por su mejilla. Apretó los dientes más fuertes. Krad desabotono la sudadera que traía el oji azul, y comenzó a palmearlo. Satoshi abrió la boca sorprendido pero aun sin decir nada. Krad lo miro satisfecho por el avance que había logrado y decidió subir su cara hasta llegar a la del oji azul. Teniendo cuidado en rozar con sus mechones dorados la piel sensible del menor. Este Tuvo un escalofrío y cerró los ojos. "Los años te han vuelto muy sensible satoshi...Me alegra." Y delineo con un dedo su espalda y con la otra atrapo el interior de la sudadera. Satoshi abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se volvieron pequeños puntos casi invisibles por el azulado de sus ojos. "Se que a veces te gusta jugar "solo"...cuando no esta aquel pelirrojo para complacerte." El oji azul Le dio una mirada de muerte, pero era de esperarse, Krad vivía en su mente. Era obvio que supiera esas cosas.

El oji azul cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir un nuevo agarre por parte de la mano intrusa. "No te preocupes Satoshi, se bien que te gusta." Krad comenzó a jugar con el oji azul, divertido por las muecas que el otro le dedicaba, era algo como entre placer y vergüenza mezclados con rabia. Cuanto lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir tan bien. Krad decidió ser un poco mas rudo haciendo que el chico se mordiera el labio, ya que pequeños sonido intentaban escapar de su boca, finalmente krad alzo un poco la cabeza y le dedico pequeños mordiscos al vientre del otro que empezó a tomar aire mas rápido, Krad le dedico una sonrisa y bajo por un camino de besos hasta morder el elástico de los boxers de satoshi y arrastrándolos gentilmente hasta abajo. La cara de satoshi estaba contraída y con una leve fiebre en sus mejillas. Este juego pronto acabaría.

Krad espero a que el otro abriera sus ojos para decirle secretamente con la mirada cuales eran sus intenciones. El oji azul no pudo evitar quedarse estático, no solo por el miedo sino también por el relajante que tenía encima. Le dedico una mirada petrificada, mientras krad bajaba la cabeza. Satoshi cerró los ojos y derepente entreabrió los labios. "para."

Krad se detuvo. "Tu ganas." Satoshi descargo la cabeza en el colchón. "Ganaste. Todo lo que haces se siente tormentosamente bien." Satoshi suspiro resignado. "ya escuchaste lo que querías, ahora déjame." Krad Sonrío. "No." Satoshi lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían de su frente. " No hasta que escuche mas, hasta que grites y gimas de lo bien que se siente." El oji azul no pudo decir nada porque Krad se apresuro a abrir su boca y tomar lo que era de Satoshi. "NH! Ah...." Satoshi no había tenido tiempo de cerrar su boca y ahora salían incesantes sonidos que nunca antes habían escuchado sus propios oídos. Mientras que Krad continuaba con las incesantes caricias, la vos de aquel chico lo hacia disfrutar cada minuto, ya nunca mas el oji azul volvería a negarse a privarlo de su provocadora voz.


End file.
